When Dee Dee met Alex
by Welshwitch
Summary: How Alex becomes a part of McCall's life


When Dee Dee met Alex  
  
Dee Dee McCall was looking out of her bedroom window staring at her nieces and nephews running around her small garden. It was the morning of her wedding and she was trying to get ready for it. Her mom and sister helped her get dressed into a crème colored gown, it made her look like a princess so her mom said, but that's mothers for you. When they had finished she asked them to leave her alone for a while, this was becoming emotional for her. The last time she thought she was gonna grow old with the man she was marrying, but it didn't turn out that way. A single gunshot made her a widow after only three years of happiness, she only hoped this time would be different. Her thoughts wondered back to a day five years ago.  
  
"So McCall, any hot dates this weekend I need to know about??" Hunter looked at her with a so called 'I'm interested in your plans' look on his face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, " she answered  
  
"Another one of those hotshot lawyers you've been picking u lately?"  
  
"Hunter please!!! He's a doctor."  
  
"Hmm, so has he cured you of anything yet?"  
  
"No, he's more into research."  
  
"So you found someone intellectual for a change huh."  
  
McCall sighed, this conversation was going nowhere fast so she changed the subject to him. "How about you then, any blonds lined up?"  
  
"No, it's gonna be just the usual, staying home watching the sports channel."  
  
"Hunter you need to get a life. I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Okay, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't."  
  
She smiled and headed for the elevator. The drive home was quick and she had enough time to get ready for her date. While finishing her hair the doorbell rang, "Coming!" she yelled down, quickly put in the last hairclip and went to open the door. "Hi Alex, come in."  
  
"Wow, you look stunning," Dr Alex Turnan said as he entered the living room.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she returned the compliment.  
  
"I brought you a little something," and handed her a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Roses, how did you know I like roses."  
  
"Wild guess."  
  
"I'd better put these in some water before we go," she headed for the kitchen and put them in a vase.  
  
She and Alex had been going out for a few weeks, but McCall decided to keep it from Hunter until it became a bit more serious. She had the feeling that telling Hunter was jinxing the relationships she was trying to build, every time she did tell him it would go wrong. This relationship was heading towards becoming very serious. Alex took her to a small and cozy restaurant and they had a great evening talking, eating and dancing. When he brought her home she invited him in for a nightcap. McCall made them both a drink and took it into the living room, she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"I had a great evening, thank you," she said as she handed him his drink.  
  
"I had a great evening too, you are such a good dancer." McCall smiled shyly.  
  
Their eyes locked and suddenly she felt the urge to kiss him, slowly she brought her lips to his and did so. As she slowly pulled back she searched his face for a reaction, she got it in the form of a kiss back, a passionate kiss back. Before they knew it they were upstairs on the bed kissing, undressing each other and making passionate love. Finally they fell asleep in each other's arms. When McCall woke up the next morning Alex was already awake looking at her,  
  
"Good morning," she said with a yawn.  
  
"Good morning, you sure are beautiful when you sleep," he said.  
  
"Only when I'm asleep?"  
  
He smiled, "No, you are even more beautiful when you are awake."  
  
"That just earned you some breakfast," she gave him a quick kiss and hopped out of bed.  
  
Later at the kitchen table during breakfast, "Dee Dee I need to tell you something," Alex said to her. His tone of voice became very serious, he got her attention.  
  
"I got a great job offer yesterday, with a major research center. It's the kind of break I've been waiting for."  
  
"That's great Alex, I'm happy for you. When can you start?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"That's quick."  
  
"That's not the only thing, It's in Toronto."  
  
Toronto, Canada?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence fell over the two people at the table, each having their own thoughts.  
  
"I could always tell them no."  
  
"Don't even think about it, like you said It's the break you've been waiting for."  
  
"You could come with me."  
  
"I can't," McCall said softly and looked down. "My life is here, I'm not ready to just leave everything and run off to Canada."  
  
Silence again until Alex broke it, "I guess I'll go now. I have to take care of some things before I leave."  
  
"Okay, but don't be a stranger."  
  
"I won't."  
  
They looked at each other, both hurting and both knowing this was the end. McCall let him out the door, watched until his car was out of sight and went back into the house. She sat on the couch and had a good cry, 'Why is this always happening to me' she wondered. The need to talk to someone about this led her to the one person she knew would understand, Hunter.  
  
It didn't take her very long to drive the familiar route to his house, she figured he would be home since he said he was gonna spend the weekend with the sports channel. She parked her car next to his, got out and knocked on the door. After a few minutes and a couple of bangs on the door later a sleepy head appeared.  
  
"McCall, what are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"It's almost noon! You were still sleeping?"  
  
"So, it's the weekend give me a break."  
  
"Are you gonna let me in or are we going to talk this way." He opened the door so she could get in.  
  
"What brings you here?" he asked her again.  
  
"The curse," she answered.  
  
"The curse? What curse."  
  
"The 'don't tell Hunter you are seeing someone or you'll lose him' curse."  
  
"Oh, that one. What happened."  
  
"I finally found someone I connect with, someone I really like and now he's leaving for Toronto tomorrow."  
  
"Canada?"  
  
"Yeah, he's got a great job offer there he couldn't refuse," Hunter stared at her. "He asked me to go with him but I said no." He let out a careful sigh of relief. "I can't give up my life here just yet, besides we've only been going out for a few weeks."  
  
"A few weeks! And you haven't even told me before."  
  
"No and now I wish I hadn't told you at all. Look what happened." Tears were starting to well in he eyes.  
  
"You really like him huh." Hunter said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I do." she sobbed  
  
He wrapped his arms around her in comfort, "Come on, let's sit down." They walked to the couch and sat down, "Tell me, how did you two meet?"  
  
"Promise me you're not gonna laugh."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Remember the broken taillight I had?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He was responsible for it."  
  
"He smashed your taillight and you decided to date him?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me McCall."  
  
She started to sob again so he pulled her close. " Shhhh, don't cry. Mr.Right is out there believe me."  
  
"I know, thanks Hunter."  
  
They spend the rest of the day together having fun, watching old movies, sharing a pizza like old times. At about one in the morning McCall opened the door to her house, there was a piece of paper on the floor just behind it. She picked it up, opened it and saw it was from Alex. He wrote that the people at the university wanted him there immediately, so he had left that evening. He wrote down his new address and phone number so they could keep in touch. But keeping I touch is hard when you are both busy with demanding jobs, what started as a weekly correspondence stopped after six months. Another six months later McCall had moved, her old house had too much bad memories. She had send Alex her new address but got a message back that he had moved also not leaving a forwarding address.  
  
Life went on. There was work, she had started dating again much to Hunter's dismay. He never understood what she saw in most of her dates anyway, he really wanted her to go out with him but didn't dare to ask her. One day, about a year and a half after he had left for Canada, Alex was waiting for her at he desk. He was in LA on business for a few weeks and decided to look her up. When he saw her coming off the elevator with Hunter he looked worried, she was using crutches and her right foot was bandaged. Her chin dropped to the floor when she spotted him, "Alex," she said with a whisper. Hunter looked at his partner and then to what caught her attention, he didn't like what he saw. In that past year and a half the process of falling in love with her had started and that man was his main competition. Hunter thought Alex was a thing of the past but seeing him again had a deep impact on her. He kept his distance when she hopped to him and they hugged.  
  
"What happened to you?" Alex asked worried.  
  
"Nice to see you too," she answered.  
  
"Sorry. It's good to see you."  
  
"This is just a bad sprain, the crutches are doctor's orders. I was chasing a bad guy and went through my ankle while stepping off the curb. Nothing serious just a stupid accident."  
  
He looked at her seriously, "Just a stupid accident huh," he repeated her words. "It could have been worse."  
  
"It could have but it wasn't. Wanna go have some lunch?"  
  
Alex couldn't quite understand her coolness about it but left it at that. "Yeah sure." he said.  
  
"Is it okay with you?" she asked Hunter who had sat down at his desk pretending to be busy with some paperwork.  
  
"Yeah, fine with me. Have a good time." he said not even looking up from the file.  
  
McCall didn't take any notice of it, turned around and hopped to the elevator followed by Alex. When they got to the parking lot McCall remembered she didn't have her car,  
  
"Hunter's been picking me up and taking me home every day," she said to Alex.  
  
"Don't worry I rented one. Where would you like to go for lunch?"  
  
"Sid's will be fine."  
  
"Okay, Sid's it is."  
  
Her usual hour for lunch became two hours, they had so much catching up to do.  
  
"I have to get back now Alex. I still have to do some work today."  
  
"Will you have dinner with me tonight then, we can talk some more."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Why don't I pick you up from work and we can go from there."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He brought her back to the precinct, she went up and sat down at her desk.  
  
"That must have been a heavy lunch, you sure took your time," Hunter said sarcastically.  
  
McCall looked at him, "We lost track of time, we had a lot of catching up to do you know."  
  
He just gave her a dirty look. She looked back at him in disbelief.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are jealous." He didn't respond.  
  
"You are jealous!! I don't believe it."  
  
Hunter kept his eyes on the file he was reading before, 'Rick Hunter you are such an open book' he thought.  
  
"Before I forget, you don't have to take me home tonight. Alex is picking me up and taking me to dinner."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hunter, what's your problem?"  
  
He sighed, "Nothing McCall, let's just go back to work."  
  
Later that evening, during dinner, McCall couldn't take her mind off of what happened that afternoon with Hunter. Was he really jealous of her relationship with Alex?  
  
"What's on your mind Dee Dee, you seem to be a mile away."  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about the conversation I had with Hunter when I came back from lunch. He made a comment about my lunch break being a bit longer than usual and when I told about our dinner plans he reacted like he's jealous."  
  
"Is he always like that?"  
  
"Sometimes but not this bad. Well I'm not gonna let him ruin our dinner, let's change the subject."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"Just for another week. I got a new job with an organization that sends doctors all over the world."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"They are sending me to Africa."  
  
McCall felt the blood drain from her face, "Africa, when?"  
  
"As soon as I get back to Toronto. I wanted to tell you in person so I went to your house, that's when I found out you had moved. The people who live there now didn't know your new address so I went to the station."  
  
"The same thing happened to me, you moved and the new people in your house didn't know your new address either. So now you return into my life only to tell me that you are leaving again."  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you had to know."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
They enjoyed their meal and their time together. When Alex took her home she didn't invite him in, "I don't think it's a good idea, it's gonna make saying goodbye even harder." He gave her a kiss and left, she watched him leave.  
  
The next morning McCall remembered she had told Hunter he didn't have to pick her up, she assumed Alex would bring her. But since things didn't turn out the way she thought she had to put plan B into action. Even though it hurt, she drove her own car to work. When McCall hopped into the office Hunter was already sitting at his desk. After dropping her purse down she lowered herself into the chair. Hunter looked up and saw his partner looking like hell, it was obvious she had been crying.  
  
"Good morning," he said. She looked up to him.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"How was dinner last night?"  
  
"Hunter, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Hey I just wanted to know how dinner was. You don't have to bite my head off."  
  
She sighed, "Sorry. Dinner was fine, he took me to Lou's."  
  
"Hmm, the guy's got taste."  
  
"Yeah," she said with a whisper.  
  
"Want some coffee?" he asked sensing her need for a change of subject.  
  
"Thanks, that would be nice."  
  
Standing at the coffee machine waiting for the cups to fill he was thinking, 'Something happened last night that upset her. I am gonna find out what it is and if he hurt her he's gonna have to answer to me.' When he got back McCall just got off the phone, she was on the verge of crying. He put the cups down and wanted to ask what was wrong but before he could she stood up, got her crutches and went to the ladies room. Hunter stood there for a minute, stunned, and walked to the door.  
  
"McCall, I'm coming in!"  
  
He opened the door and saw his partner standing in front of the mirror. A second later he had her in his arms, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Come on, let's find a place where we can talk privately."  
  
She nodded and followed him to the conference room, trying not to take notice of the staring colleagues.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dee Dee, are you okay?"  
  
The voice of her sister Ginny snapped her out of her trip down memory lane.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about how all of this came together."  
  
"Ah, well I'll leave you to it then."  
  
"Thanks sis."  
  
"Don't forget we have to leave in an hour."  
  
"I won't forget."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter closed the door behind him while McCall lowered herself into a chair.  
  
"Now tell me what's going on."  
  
"It's Alex. When we had dinner last night he told me he got a new job with an organization that sends doctors all over the world."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Yeah it is. He's leaving for Africa in two weeks."  
  
"Africa?" Hunter repeated her.  
  
"At least I thought it was two weeks," McCall continued. "That was him on the phone just now, he's leaving tomorrow night.  
  
Hunter looked at her and saw the hurt she was feeling, "Maybe this wasn't meant to be." he said slowly and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Maybe, but it feels so right. He makes me feel at ease, save, loved, all the things I need right now. All the things I had with Steve and he's not a cop."  
  
She looked straight at Hunter, who was trying to keep his thoughts under control, not blurting them out to her. He could be the same as Alex, he could love her like that, but he was a cop.  
  
"No, he's not a cop."  
  
Hunter knew his partner well enough, she wanted to spend that last day with Alex. What he did next he did with pain in his heart but knowing she would appreciate it.  
  
"Why don't you spend the day with him. I'll tell Charlie your foot is playing up and that you went home. I can handle the case we've got on my own for now."  
  
Her face lit up, "Would you? Hunter you are a lifesaver, thank you."  
  
She got up, hopped to Hunter who had sat down on the edge of the table and placed a kiss on his cheek. That kiss was electrifying, if you stuck a light bulb in his ear it would have lit up. He got up and went to the door to open it for her, "Ready? Put on your 'I'm sick' face." She did, that's when he opened the door and let her out. He watched her hop to the elevator and leave, now he had to tell Charlie.  
  
Half an hour later Hunter called his partner to tell her that Charlie bought his story.  
  
"He said he would call you later today."  
  
"Okay, I spoke to Alex, he's thrilled about having me for a whole day."  
  
Hunter felt his jealousy come up again but reminded himself he was doing it for a good cause, making McCall happy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, he and McCall shared a pretty special relationship. Whatever, whenever, they would be there for one another. But when it came to Alex she acted like a lovesick teenager. He almost literally swept her off her feet every time he came around.  
  
'Now that he's going to Africa who will be there to pick up the pieces? Yes, you Rick Hunter,' he thought. 'And this time is gonna be the last, she's going to be mine.'  
  
Meanwhile Alex was standing in front of her house holding two brown grocery bags. McCall opened the door and smiled as she saw him standing there.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He stepped through the doorway and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I'd cook you a meal instead of going out again," he said. She looked at him surprised. "Yes I can cook a decent meal you know. So just sit here," he guided her to the couch. "And let me spoil you this evening."  
  
"Now I like the sound of that," she said with a smile.  
  
"Would you like a glass of wine my dear?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
He went back to the kitchen and she could hear him take something out of the bag.  
  
"Where do you keep the opener?"  
  
"Left hand drawer."  
  
She heard him open the drawer and go through it.  
  
"Found it."  
  
After he opened the bottle he came back into the living room with the glass of wine and handed it to her, "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Alex went back to the kitchen to start dinner so McCall flipped on the TV. Half an hour later some delicious smells were coming from the kitchen, McCall got up from the couch, got her crutches and hopped to the kitchen.  
  
"What are you cooking? It smells good."  
  
"Oh just some secret Turnan ingredients that I'm not gonna tell you about. Maybe, some day I'll let you in on it, but for now back to the couch."  
  
"Not even a little taste?" she pouted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, you win." she hopped back and sat down again.  
  
Another hour went by before Alex called her from the kitchen, "Dinner is served Madam." She hopped over there, sat down and enjoyed the most incredible meal.  
  
"Dinner was great, I never knew you could cook like that," McCall said to Alex when they were sitting on the couch later that evening enjoying a cup of coffee.  
  
He smiled, "Well I like to cook and put in a little extra effort when I do for someone special."  
  
Their eyes locked, Alex moved a little closer and kissed her lips gently. It turned into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I want you Dee Dee, I want to make love to you," he whispered in between kisses. She pulled away from him.  
  
"No Alex, I can't. I don't want to feel like I was your last pleasure before you leave for Africa."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I love you."  
  
She didn't return those three words to him. "Please leave before I do something I'm gonna regret later."  
  
"Okay, but are we still on for tomorrow?"  
  
The smile on her face answered his question, but her words confirmed it. "We are, see you then." He left.  
  
McCall was sleeping very restless that night, having a dream. She woke up at three in the morning sweating and not able to catch sleep again. Reading a few pages in the book she had just started in helped. The alarm woke her the next morning.  
  
"Dee Dee you look like hell, did you get any sleep last night?" was the first thing Alex said after he had wished her a good morning.  
  
"I didn't sleep very good," she answered him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out?"  
  
"Yeah it will do me good. Staying here will only make me more sleepy."  
  
"Good, I have some nice things planned for you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Ahh, that's a surprise. Shall we go?"  
  
She hopped to his car and he helped her in. Then he drove to the freeway and headed south.  
  
"Can't you even tell a little bit about where you are taking me?" McCall asked him again.  
  
"San Diego," was all he said with a grin on his face.  
  
Two hours later they arrived at the San Diego Zoo. Alex put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her intently.  
  
"I know I could have taken you to the Zoo in LA, but I just wanted to be away from there. Besides, I've never been to this one and heard a lot of stories about it."  
  
"I don't mind. I've never been here either and would love to see it."  
  
Hunter woke up that morning feeling sad, his first thoughts were about McCall. What would she be doing today with that Alex character. He tried to ban the thoughts from his mind, it might ruin a perfectly good day. When he walked into the precinct he ran into Charlie.  
  
"Have you spoken to McCall this morning?" he asked.  
  
"I have," Hunter lied, "She's still not feeling very well, she's staying in bed today. I promised to check up on her during my lunch break."  
  
"She's not the only one, half the force is in bed. Make sure you don't get sick or there will be no one left. I can't miss anymore people."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Hunter reassured him and went over to his desk.  
  
At the San Diego Zoo McCall and Alex were having a great day watching the animals, having a picnic and they had their picture taken with a fake crocodile. Time went fast, too fast.  
  
"We have to go back, I have to leave soon," Alex said to her.  
  
Disappointment appeared on her face, she wanted this moment to go away, push it as far away as possible. She wanted this day to last forever. The silence in the car on the way back was an uncomfortable one. Neither of them knew what to say, the moment of farewell was getting closer.  
  
Alex stopped the car at a diner, "Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds good, I'm hungry."  
  
They sat down at a table and the waitress took their order.  
  
"I had a great time today," Alex said to her.  
  
"So did I. It's just.well I'm not so good at saying goodbye."  
  
"I won't be gone forever."  
  
"Now why don't I believe you, every time you come back into my life you leave again."  
  
Alex sighed, "I know, but I'm not ready to settle down yet. There's just too much I still want to do."  
  
"And you should, while you still can."  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding."  
  
After dinner they drove on back to LA. Alex pulled the car over in front of her house and turned off the engine.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then," McCall said sadly.  
  
"It doesn't have to be, you could.."  
  
"Don't do this Alex, you know how I feel about that."  
  
"Yeah, I do," he looked at her. "I'm gonna miss you, you know."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders in comfort, she leaned his way and his other arm closed the embrace. It was hard to let go but after a few minutes they did. Alex got out and walked to her side of the car to help her out. They held each other again, his shirt getting all wet due to McCall's tears.  
  
"I really got to go now," he whispered and pulled back.  
  
"I got your shirt all wet," McCall said and a light smile appeared through her tears.  
  
"I'll send you the dry cleaners bill," he joked, that made her smile again.  
  
She watched him step into the car and drive out of her life for the second time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock on the door brought Dee Dee back to reality.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and her mom's head appeared around it.  
  
"Honey, we should be leaving in half an hour. You won't forget?"  
  
"No mom, I won't. Thanks for reminding me," she said smiling.  
  
Her mom closed the door and went back downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter was right in thinking he would be the one picking up the pieces after Alex had left. He was the one McCall ran to for a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on, but no more he had promised himself.  
  
Keeping in touch with Alex proved even more difficult than the first time. He was working in small villages in the African inlands and communication was hard, impossible most of the time. It wasn't long before they lost track of each other, life and work went on as usual.  
  
The Hunter McCall relationship became stronger and closer over the next year or two, until one day they crossed the line. McCall had been feeling down all day, it was her wedding anniversary and it was these kind of days that she really missed Steve. Hunter understood but he didn't like seeing her this way.  
  
"I'm taking you out for a special dinner tonight, no argument."  
  
She looked at him, "Why?"  
  
"Does there have to be a reason? I just want to take you out."  
  
"I don't know Hunter, I'm don't feel like celebrating right now."  
  
"Who said anything about celebrating." she sure was hard to convince but he didn't give up. "It's just dinner."  
  
The sigh she let out told him she had given in, "Okay, just dinner."  
  
"Great, wear something gorgeous, I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
Before she could respond he was out the door heading home.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie Hunter was thinking, 'This dinner has to be something special, I'm gonna have to live without her for six weeks.'  
  
McCall was leaving for an FBI course in Quantico the next morning.  
  
At seven sharp he knocked on the front door. When she opened it Hunter's chin dropped to the floor, his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He had said to her to wear something gorgeous but this was beyond gorgeous. McCall was dressed in a long short sleeved crème colored dress that matched the color of her skin perfectly and brought out the deep brown color of her eyes. She had her hair up with just a few strings dangling down her face. Hunter was stunned, you could have knocked him over with a feather right there. She looked at him.  
  
"What. Do I have spinach between my teeth? Wrong dress?"  
  
"No, you just look so beautiful." the words stumbled out of his mouth.  
  
"Thanks Rick, you don't look so bad yourself. Shall we go?"  
  
They had a great evening with good food, good conversation and some dancing. Life was pretty good at that point. When they got back to McCall's house Hunter walked her to the front door.  
  
"I hope you had a great evening," Hunter started.  
  
"I had, thank you," she replied.  
  
They looked deep into each others eyes.  
  
"Wanna come in for coffee?" McCall asked, never taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
Once they were inside McCall went to the kitchen to make them some coffee, Hunter followed and watched her.  
  
"Wanna lift to the airport tomorrow?"  
  
"I think I'll just take a cab."  
  
"It won't be any trouble and it would save you the money."  
  
"I know," she said and handed him his cup.  
  
When he took it from her and they locked eyes again, that's when emotions took over in Hunter's brain. Hunter took her cup out of her hands, took them and slowly kissed her. He pulled back and expected her to get angry or even punch his lights out but she didn't. Instead she kissed him back with even more passion. Hunter lifted her off the ground and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. While unzipping her dress he planted light kisses all over the back of her neck and down her back. Her whole body shivered and she moaned with pleasure. The dress fell to the floor silently, leaving McCall standing in her underwear, now it was her turn. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders placing her gentle kisses on his chest. He took off his pants and socks and sat down on the bed. Standing in front of him McCall was only a little bigger. He put his arms around her, unhooked her bra and took it off. There she was standing in front of him looking so beautiful. He let himself fall on the bed taking her with him, kissing her all over. The last pieces of clothing were removed. McCall rolled on her back looking him in the eye,  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Hunter asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am." she whispered. "Make love to me Rick."  
  
He made love to her with everything he had, it was magic. Finally they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The alarm woke them at six the next morning, McCall found herself lying with her head on Hunter's chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his warm and save arms around her.  
  
"I guess I'll have to take you to the airport now," he said softly.  
  
"I guess you have to," she said and left his embrace and the bed to head for the shower.  
  
The warm water flowing down her body disguised the tears that were falling.  
  
'What have I done,' McCall thought. 'I slept with my partner, my best friend.'  
  
Although she didn't regret what had happened she knew things were never going to be the same between them. Hunter was down in the kitchen making breakfast thinking the same thing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" McCall moved herself into a different position on the couch so she could look him in the eye.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about it. You never mentioned it when we talked on the phone during those six weeks you were gone, all you asked about was the case. I got the feeling that night never meant anything to you, so I didn't bring it up," Hunter replied.  
  
She laughed sarcastically, "And it took us a year, looking down each others barrel and a shrink to talk about it."  
  
Dr.Tate looked from one to the other, "Where does Lt.Malone fit in all of this?" he asked.  
  
"Ah Lt.Malone, she was there when I came back from Quantico, sitting at my desk taking over and solving my case. Now she's doing it again." McCall's eyes were spitting fire.  
  
"What do you mean, doing it again?" Hunter said.  
  
"Oh Hunter, you can be so blind sometimes. She's trying to shut me out of this investigation just like she did then and you are following her like a blind puppy. I felt bad Hunter, she was taking over everything, my desk, my case, even you and she's doing it again."  
  
"You are right," Hunter said thinking about it for a minute. "This time she's not gonna take over, I promise."  
  
"Looks like you two don't need me anymore then." Dr.Tate said to them.  
  
After leaving Dr.Tate's office they went to the car, Hunter opened the door for her.  
  
"Why don't we show Lt.Malone how it's done." he said with a smile.  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
Later that day, after solving the case without Lt.Malone, they were finishing the last of the paperwork.  
  
"Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Hunter suggested.  
  
"Sure, let's go to that new Italian place."  
  
While they were waiting for their food to arrive McCall suddenly put her hand over his,  
  
"Hunter, let's make a pact right here that if anything like this happens again we talk about it."  
  
He took her hand and looked her straight in the eye, "I promise."  
  
This could have been the right time to tell her how he felt about her but he choose not to. They just enjoyed each others company and the food. When they were finished Hunter drove her home, he parked the car in her drive.  
  
"Thanks for the great evening," McCall said to him.  
  
"We deserved it," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Stay with me tonight."  
  
Her words hit him like a bombshell, "Dee Dee, I don't think."  
  
"Please." she looked at him with pleading eyes she knew he couldn't resist.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
They got out of the car, walked to the front door and went in, this time actually drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you, something I didn't want to tell in Dr.Tate's office." McCall started. "I've been having this reoccurring dream ever since Alex came back from Canada. Actually it started the night before he left. I'm dressed in a gorgeous wedding gown walking down the isle. The odd thing is the church is empty, no people. The man I'm walking towards has his back to me, so I don't know who he is. Once I get to the altar he turns towards me but there's no face. The whole atmosphere of the dream is cold and scary, not warm and happy like a wedding should be. I always wake up sweating and my heart is racing." Hunter had listened to her intently,  
  
"Why did you want to tell me this?"  
  
"To get it out of my system I guess. I can't seem to get rid of it."  
  
"Is that why you want me to stay?"  
  
"Yes, the one time I didn't have the dream was when you were staying with me the night before I went to Quantico. Oh Hunter, this sounds do stupid!"  
  
She turned away from him, he put his coffee down, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back to face him.  
  
"No it doesn't sound stupid, this obviously upset you and if there's anything I can do to help I will, you know that."  
  
His grip on her turned in to an embrace, holding her close to him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He spend the night, not making love to her just holding her. The early morning light creeping through the window woke McCall, she looked besides her and saw a sleeping Hunter. The clock told her it was five thirty and since it was a Saturday they didn't have to get up early. She snuggled close to him and dozed off again. His stir woke her again two hours later. Looking at him made McCall realize she liked having him around, he also made her feel save, loved and at ease like Alex did. She was falling for her partner.  
  
"Good morning," a soft voice brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Yes I did, no dream."  
  
"Still feel stupid?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well how about this man making this little stupid lady some breakfast."  
  
She threw him a dirty look, "It better be a good breakfast, not like the one you did the last time you were staying over."  
  
"What was wrong with that?!"  
  
"Well let me put it this way, something eatable would be nice,"  
  
Before Hunter had time to react she was out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
"Where do you keep the phonebook?" he called after her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can call breakfast on wheels."  
  
The door opened and her head appeared around it, "Grow up and learn how to cook Hunter."  
  
'I'll show you,' he thought and went down to the kitchen. McCall came down fifteen minutes later, half way down the stairs a gorgeous smell tickled her nose. She followed the scent into the kitchen and couldn't believe what she saw. A table set for two with toast, eggs, fresh orange juice, coffee and a variety of things to put on the toast.  
  
"Oh Rick, this looks fantastic."  
  
"Wait till you taste it."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't call breakfast on wheels?"  
  
"Thanks McCall, for having so much faith in me."  
  
"Just kidding, I can't wait to taste this."  
  
"Have a seat," he said and pulled out the chair for her.  
  
After the wonderful breakfast Hunter went up to take a shower and McCall loaded the dishwasher thinking about what to do the rest of the weekend.  
  
'Shall I ask him to stay? I think he would, but is it such a good idea? Why is it that life can be so confusing sometimes? Maybe I just need to be alone and get my head straight.' He was starting to mean more to her then just a friend. Hunter came down the stairs into the kitchen,  
  
"I have to go now. I have some things to take care of. Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah I will."  
  
"I'll call you tonight."  
  
"Okay, talk to you then."  
  
He left the house and McCall started on her usual Saturday things like getting groceries and cleaning. Un packing the dishwasher her memory flashed back to that morning when she and Hunter were having breakfast, a sweet memory. Hunter spend his day working out a plan he had, he wanted to spend Sunday with McCall. Everything was taken care of, the only thing he had to do was make the call he had promised so he picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello," a soft voice said on the other side of the line.  
  
Hi Dee Dee, it's me."  
  
"Hi Rick."  
  
"I would like to invite you to come spend tomorrow at my place, do something nice and have a BBQ on the beach later."  
  
"Sounds great, I'd love to. What time do you want me to be there?"  
  
"How about eleven."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Great see you then and don't forget to bring your swimsuit, or that nice bikini I gave you for Christmas."  
  
"You wish!! See you tomorrow." she hung up with a smile on her face.  
  
McCall was really looking forward to her Sunday with Hunter not knowing that 48 hours later her world would be turned upside down. Punctual as ever McCall knocked on Hunter's door at eleven. The door swung open, a smiling Hunter was standing in front of he dressed in casual shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"If I had known about the dress code I'd wore something else," she said looking at him from top to bottom.  
  
"You can borrow some of mine, no problem. Come in."  
  
After a quick change of clothes they left for Hunter's favorite spot along the coast. They spend the day swimming, having a picnic and talking. When they got back to Hunter's place he setup the BBQ. It was almost midnight when McCall got home, she wanted to stay with Hunter but a little voice inside her said it was better not to rush into this. When she stepped through the door the phone was ringing.  
  
At eight the next morning Hunter walked into the precinct whistling a made up tune. McCall was usually first but not this morning, 'She must have overslept,' he thought and started on some paperwork. Half an hour later still no McCall so Hunter decided to give he a call, he got her answering machine and left a message to call back as soon as she heard it. Another half hour went by and he hadn't heard from her. He called the desk sergeant and he told Hunter she called in sick. This wasn't like McCall so he decided to go over to her house. After a few knocks on the door, that she didn't respond to, he let himself in with his key.  
  
"Dee Dee I'm coming in."  
  
He found her sitting on the couch clutching a pillow and crying. He never seen her so sad and it hurt to see her that way. He kneeled in front of her,  
  
"Dee Dee, what's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
She looked at him with empty eyes, "When I got home last night the phone was ringing," she said between sobs. "It was my sister Michelle, my dad had a heart attack last night. He died Rick."  
  
She started to cry again so Hunter sat next to her on the couch and held her, "Oh Dee Dee I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Michelle had tried to get a hold of me," McCall explained after she had calmed down a bit. "She even tried to call you to see if I was there but since we were outside we didn't hear the phone. She was so mad at me."  
  
Lost for words he just held her close, he knew McCall's father and was very fond of him. Hunter felt shocked and numb. A knock on the door made him let go of her.  
  
"Shall I get that?" he asked.  
  
"Please."  
  
He went to the door and opened it, Michelle was standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi Michelle."  
  
"Hi Rick is my sister in?"  
  
"Yeah she is, come in. I'm sorry about your dad." he said as Michelle stepped into the house.  
  
"Thanks Rick."  
  
McCall got up from the couch to greet he sister, "I'm sorry Michelle."  
  
"For what. I'm the one that should be apologizing for getting mad at you last night. You were obviously having fun."  
  
"We were," McCall said with a faint smile.  
  
She started crying again, Michelle put her arms around her in comfort and started to cry as well. Even Hunter couldn't keep dry.  
  
"I really want to see him," she said to Michelle.  
  
"That's why I came, to take you there." She turned to Hunter, "You can come too if you want."  
  
"I don't know if I should," he said hesitantly.  
  
"He was pretty fond of you. I think he wouldn't have mind if you came along," Michelle said.  
  
"Please Rick, if only for me. To be there for me," McCall pleaded.  
  
"Okay, I will come."  
  
Michelle took them to the hospital, their mom and other sister Ginny were there waiting and glad to see them. Hunter kept his distance while McCall said her final goodbyes to her dad, he watched her realizing that he was one of the few people who knew the real McCall behind the tough exterior. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back, it was Grace, McCall's mom.  
  
"Thank you for being here Rick. Ginny and Michelle have their families to fall back on, Dee Dee has no one."  
  
"I will be there for her Grace, don't worry."  
  
Grace smiled knowing it would be okay and joined her daughters.  
  
The funeral was hard on McCall, it brought back the memories of the day she buried Steve. Hunter noticed she had a tough time and placed his hands on her shoulders. Instead of relaxing at his touch she tensed up, it scared him. In the three weeks following the funeral Hunter sensed a change in his partner, she became more distant towards him, slipping away from him. His invitations for dinner and even lunch were declined and their relationship, once so close, became a strictly working one. Hunter couldn't figure out why it became that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to her room swung open and Michelle came bursting in, "Haven't you finished yet? We gotta go!" "Keep your shirt on Sis, or should I say dress. I'm ready." They looked at each other for a moment, "You sure look gorgeous Dee Dee," Michelle said softly. "That husband to be of yours better realize he's the luckiest man in the world." "He does Michelle, he does." She stood up, walked out of the room and carefully went down the stairs. Several members of the family had gathered in the hall watching as she came down. It went silent, everyone admiring the beautiful bride. McCall stepped into the waiting limo with her mom and sisters for the twenty minute drive to the place of the wedding. Looking out of the window her mind drifted away again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a tough week, the case they had been working on had a lot of impact on Hunter and McCall. There was a serial killer on the lose who liked to rape and torture his victims, mostly young women, before killing them. Catching him proved to be hard but they did it. Hunter could tell McCall had a hard time looking at the crime scene photo's, it must have brought back some bad memories. But there was something else, a look in her eyes he had never seen before.  
  
"What's on your mind?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing." she sounded a bit annoyed like she didn't like being asked that question.  
  
"Sorry, I asked." he replied and went to get some coffee.  
  
When he got back she wasn't sitting at her desk, she was gone. Hunter put his coffee down and stepped into Charlie's office.  
  
"Charlie, where did McCall go?"  
  
"She said she wasn't feeling well and went home. I thought she told you."  
  
"No she didn't."  
  
"What's going on with you two. You both haven't been yourselves lately."  
  
"I wish I knew Charlie," Hunter left the office and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Why don't you go over there and find out. I think you two have some talking to do." Charlie said as he walked towards Hunter.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should."  
  
"One more thing before you go. I've been watching her the last couple of weeks and it looks like she's burned out. Don't be to hard on her."  
  
"Thanks Charlie."  
  
Hunter took a deep breath and knocked on McCall's door. He heard her coming towards it, "Who's there?"  
  
"McCall it's me, please open the door."  
  
"I don't want to see you Hunter, go away."  
  
"Please McCall I want to apologize to you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For whatever I said to make you leave like that."  
  
"I'm not feeling well, that's why I left."  
  
"Without letting me know. We are supposed to work together you know."  
  
The door swung open, "Well maybe I don't want to work with you anymore!"  
  
She was standing in front of him with fire in her eyes, then turned around and headed for the couch.  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore Rick. I feel so empty and tired."  
  
Hunter went into the house, closed the door and walked to the couch to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her,  
  
"You just lost your dad, we had a tough case, you are burned out and need to get some rest. Take some time off."  
  
"I don't know, I guess you are right."  
  
Her answer confirmed Hunter's suspicion, she needed some time away from police work. Two weeks without her wasn't much fun and he was glad to have he back. Hunter still wasn't sure she was alright, maybe two weeks wasn't enough. Her head was still far away.  
  
Later that week Hunter and McCall came back from interviewing a witness. When they got off the elevator chatting someone called out to her and she froze. Her heart skipped a beat when she turned around and saw a familiar face,  
  
"Alex."  
  
Hunter watched with a sickening feeling as McCall and Alex hugged and kissed.  
  
"When did you get back?'' she asked him.  
  
"This morning. I couldn't wait to see you but when I got here they said you were out so I waited."  
  
"There's someone I like you to meet. Alex meet Rick Hunter, my partner."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rick," Alex said holding out his hand.  
  
Hunter took it, "Likewise."  
  
"I heard a lot about you."  
  
"So did I." then he turned to McCall "We have some work to do."  
  
"I'll be right there okay," she replied.  
  
"I won't keep you from your work, how about dinner tonight."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Okay, I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
She walked back to her desk with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What did he want?" Hunter said.  
  
"Dinner with me, got a problem with that?"  
  
He didn't answer but the look on his face said it all. She shook her head and sat down,  
  
"When are you gonna tell me what it is you have against Alex."  
  
"I'll tell you this right now, every time he shows up I have to pick up the pieces afterwards. The last time I made myself a promise, no more."  
  
McCall knew he had more on his mind but didn't dare to ask. It was silent for a few minutes until Hunter spoke,  
  
"Let's see what Sporty's got for us."  
  
Later that evening while she was getting ready for her date McCall was thinking about what Hunter had said earlier that day. She realized he was right about being the one picking up the pieces. It was so easy going to him with her sorrow, 'he's always there when I need him, no questions asked.' she thought. 'I can't blame him for feeling the way he does.' A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Alex.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi yourself, come in."  
  
"Something wrong?'  
  
"Why would there be?"  
  
"You look worried."  
  
McCall looked away for a second, "Before we go I need to know something. Are you here to stay?"  
  
Alex looked at her, "Honest? No I'm not."  
  
McCall sat down on the couch and Alex joined her.  
  
"I'm here for a week or two, could be less. After that I'm leaving for London, I've got a new job over there."  
  
"Why do you keep coming back to me every time you have a new job?"  
  
Too see if I still feel the same about you and if I can persuade you o come with me."  
  
"Come with you."  
  
Alex took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "Dee Dee come with me to London.as my wife."  
  
It took some time for his words to sink in, "Did you just propose to me?"  
  
"Yes I did." he looked at her hopefully, wanting to know what was going on in her head.  
  
"I have to think about this," she finally said. "You have to give me some time." She could see he was disappointed.  
  
"Okay, take all the time you need."  
  
"Do you mind canceling dinner. I'd like to be alone and think."  
  
"No I don't mind. I'll talk to you later," he gave her a light kiss on her cheek and left for his hotel.  
  
McCall was feeling confused, she liked Alex a lot but was it enough to marry him and take off to London? The TV was showing it's usual nightly program as McCall woke up on the couch.  
  
'I must have dozed off for a while,' she thought  
  
A look at the clock told her it was three in the morning. Her mind went back to earlier that evening when Alex had asked her to become his wife. She still felt confused,  
  
'I have to decide soon, the longer I wait the harder it will be.'  
  
The next morning at the precinct Hunter and McCall were sitting at their desks taking care of some paperwork. Hunter looked at her, she seemed a mile away staring at the same page for the last five minutes.  
  
"Earth to McCall," he tried to make contact with her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where are you? You seem to have left the planet somehow."  
  
Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"About??"  
  
"About something someone said to me last night. Don't be so nosy."  
  
"Alex right?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Nothing. Wanna have some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah I feel like something greasy and unhealthy."  
  
"I know just the place."  
  
During their lunch at some greasy hamburger place Hunter noticed McCall's mind had gone walkabout again, she was staring out of the window chewing the same bite of burger for the last four minutes.  
  
"I don't know what he said but it sure made one hell of an impact," he remarked.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Are you gonna finish that burger or do I need to help you?"  
  
That brought her back to the real world,  
  
"No I can manage thank you."  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes at her and finished his own food. He let her pay the bill and they walked towards the car. They had to cross the road to get to it and McCall, with her mind on other things again, stepped onto it just as a car was approaching. The guy behind the wheel blew his horn and Hunter pulled her back onto the sidewalk.  
  
"McCall what's wrong with you, you could have gotten yourself killed!!!!" he yelled at her. "I don't know what he said to you but it's interfering with your work. I'm gonna take you home." 'And pay a visit to this Alex,' he thought.  
  
McCall didn't argue, she knew she couldn't stop thinking about it and going home seemed like a good idea to her. She knew Hunter well enough to know he was gonna see Alex but she didn't mind, maybe it would help her decide. Hunter dropped her off at her house and went to the hotel where Alex was staying. McCall hadn't said anything during the drive to her house, she just stared out the window. Hunter couldn't help but worry about what this man was doing to the woman he loved dearly. Having Alex back in town made him realize his feelings for her were there and strong. A couple of minutes later he knocked on Alex's hotel room, he opened the door and didn't seem surprised to see him.  
  
"Come in Rick," he said.  
  
Hunter entered the room.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks, I won't be staying very long. I'm here to tell you to stop messing with McCall. I don't know what you two talked about last night but it's getting in the way of her work. She was almost run over by a car today because her mind wasn't where it's supposed to be."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. She's a police officer Alex, her mind should be on what she has to do to survive not somewhere else." Hunter was trying to stay friendly.  
  
"That should be over soon," Alex replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm leaving for London in a few weeks and I asked her to join me as my wife."  
  
Hunter's eyes grew wide.  
  
"She hasn't said yes yet but I'm sure she will."  
  
Hunter felt his blood starting to boil, anger building up inside. "Not if I can help it," he said and left.  
  
All kind of thoughts were racing through his mind while he was driving back to McCall's, was it too late to express his feelings for her? Had she made up her mind yet to marry that creep and move to London? Hunter could just hit himself for not opening up to her sooner. When he parked his car in her drive he felt his stomach tie up in knots, his heart was beating in his throat, this was it. Approaching the front door he noticed a note, 'Hunter, I'm around back.' it read.  
  
'So she's expecting me,' he thought and did as the note said.  
  
At first he didn't see her so he walked to the back door to see if she was inside, that's when he saw a little figure wrapped in a blanket sitting under a tree. He looked at her for a minute and could tell she was thinking again. He felt sorry for her because he was about to make it more difficult for her.  
  
"Dee Dee," he said as he kneeled in front of her.  
  
She looked up to him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," he asked her.  
  
"Because it had to be my decision, I'm the one who has to live with it."  
  
"I don't want to make it any more difficult for you."  
  
"Then don't Hunter."  
  
"I have to Dee Dee. I have to let you know."  
  
"I already know Rick," she whispered looking him straight in the eye and reaching for his hand.  
  
"I love you, marry me Dee Dee."  
  
She looked at him in a state of shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The limo pulled up at where the wedding was being held, the beach. The guests had arrived and were finding the best place possible. Everything was ready for the bride and groom. McCall had asked Charlie to give her away and he told her he was honored to do so. Her two sisters were the perfect bridesmaids, walking in front of her up the aisle.  
  
The music started playing, McCall squeezed Charlie's arm,  
  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good, I'll take you to your husband to be then."  
  
They walked up the aisle to the spot where Charlie had to let go of her,  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to him.  
  
"You're welcome," he whispered back.  
  
The ceremony started, they exchanged vows about how much they loved each other and would take care of each other in sickness and in health as long as they both would live. He slid the ring on her finger and she did the same to him.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
The kiss was sweet, soft and tender and seemed to last forever. A roar went through the crowd and everyone started to applaud. McCall caught a glimpse of her mom, who was crying. She made her way to her,  
  
"Oh honey, I wish your dad could have been here to see this," she sobbed.  
  
McCall's eyes filled with tears, "So do I mom."  
  
They hugged, "I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"That's okay honey."  
  
The newly weds walked through the crowd to the waiting limo, McCall turned around to throw her bouquet. Her eyes followed the flowers through the air until they ended up in the hands of. Alex. She looked at her husband to see his reaction,  
  
"He called me last night," he said. "He wants to say goodbye, he's leaving this afternoon."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, thank you."  
  
McCall walked over to Alex,  
  
"You look amazing," he said to her.  
  
"Thank you." she looked down for a second.  
  
"I watched you during the ceremony and have to admit he seems to make you very happy. I can live with that."  
  
"He does make me happy, it took me a while to realize."  
  
"I wish you two all the best. I have to go now."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and hugged him.  
  
"Good bye Dee Dee."  
  
"Good bye Alex."  
  
She watched him walk out of her live for good. Walking back to the limo a feeling of relief came over her, this was a good ending to a stormy relationship.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, this was good."  
  
"That makes me happy. So come on Mrs. Hunter, we have a party to go to."  
  
They got into the limo and drove off. 


End file.
